Why Have You Been Avoiding Me
by Kittysneko1119
Summary: Piccolo, not being able to stand seeing Gohan after being told Videl is his gf, avoids seeing him. The demi sayian confronts him about it to know why he's been avoiding him. Piccolo denys it but Gohan knows there's more to it&wants to know Piccolo p.o.v


**Disclaimer: I do not ownz dbz sadly. None of the characters are mine :|**

**AN: So um. I don't know if anyone still reads these fics XD I got into this couple lately cuz I used to watch DBZ a lot when I was younger. Then dbz Kai (which is nonsense) came out and I got into it again. Funny thing is, when i used to watch it, I never really thought about this couple lol I started looking it up but there aren't many people who write piccoloxgohan fics :/ So, I wrote one. **

**_Warning_!: The editting i did is sooooooo bad. Please don't mind the errors in it. My writing isn't fantastic, but I hope it's passable! But um...if anyone would like more fics, I guess I can try my best to post some more ^^;;; not getting my hopes up though haha~**

I sat down on the ground and tried to meditate. Once again, for the thousandth time, I can't focus. I haven't been able to focus for the past four months. Four long and painful months which all started when Gohan found me on Dende's tower one afternoon.

"_Piccolo! Hey, Piccolo!"_

_A loud, cheery voice called out. I smiled and turned around to see my former pupil…only for my smile to disappear when I noticed who stood beside Gohan. Beside him stood that girl, Videl, holding his hand and smiling at me. I felt my heart start to sink. _

"_Hello Gohan. Videl." I acknowledged them, as much as I didn't want to acknowledge Videl. _

_Gohan and Videl stopped in front of me. Gohan was grinning from ear to ear as he rubbed the back of his neck; a gesture he learned, no doubt, from his father. "I have news I wantto share with you!" _

_I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to know what 'news' he had to share with me, but how could I deny him? "What is it, Gohan?" _

"_Videl is my girlfriend!"_

…_._

'_Videl is my girlfriend!'_

'_Videl is my girlfriend!'_

'_Videl is my girlfriend!'_

'_Videl is my girlfriend!'_

_My heart shattered. I muttered a half hearted congratulations. Gohan seemed to beam at my 'approval'. Videl pulled him close to give him a kiss. I watched Gohan slowly close his eyes as he leaned in close to her, their lips about to touch…I looked away. _

Ever since then, I saw Gohan less and less. Every time I did though, I couldn't help but think about him being Videl. Him holding Videl in his muscular arms, holding hands with her, kissing her, having…

I shook my head. Focus! I try my best to meditate, but, I just can't. Last month I only saw Gohan twice. On the fourth month, I avoided seeing him all together.

"Piccolo!" I snapped my eyes open. I look up to see the object of my affections floating in front of me. He descends onto the ground. He looked both happy and angry to finally see me. He's wearing his school uniform and has his school bag with him. He probably just got out of school, but how did he find me? I have spent these past few months carefully hiding my ki so Gohan wouldn't sense me. I did all I could to avoid him.

"Gohan." My voice is barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you! Where have you been?" Gohan placed his hands on his hips and glared at me. He reminds me of Chichi. I flinch at the thought of that. "I've been looking for you all month! Why have you been hiding from me?" He sounds like her, too. That's unattractive.

"I'm not hiding from you." Even I could tell my voice wavered a bit when I said that. Gohan didn't look convinced. "I've just been busy." It was a lame excuse to give but I couldn't think of a better one.

"That's a lame excuse." Gohan's expression then softened. I can't take it. Why is he here? Why has he been looking for me? What does he want? "Where have you been, Piccolo? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Ever since I started dating Videl, I was lucky to see you three times every two weeks! Now I don't see you at all!" he frowns and takes a step closer to me. He sounded genuinely upset and concerned.

Videl.

I clench my teeth. "Why have you been searching for me? Shouldn't you be with your precious _Videl_?" I said it with a hint of venom in my voice, but it didn't matter.

"Videl?" Gohan 's expression changed to one of confusion. What? Isn't that the girl's name? "Why would I be with Videl? Is that why you've been hiding from me?" he smiles at me. Why?

"Because she's your _girlfriend_ isn't she? And I already told you I haven't been hiding!" I'm more annoyed now. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I did so anyway.

He went back to looking confused. What now? Isn't she his disgusting girlfriend? … okay maybe 'disgusting' is a harsh way to put it. Kami, I'm being so childish. "What? Piccolo, Videl and I broke up a month ago."

"W-what?" My heart speeds up. I'm caught completely off guard. Broke up? I didn't see that coming.

He nodded. "Yeah, I tried to tell you but every time I did, you just flew off and hid your ki!"

I blushed. I always did fly off because I didn't want to hear Gohan speak of his relationship with … _her_. "Oh…sorry to hear." I am far from being sorry. I am very, very happy to hear.

"It happens." He doesn't even sound upset, much to my delight. "So why have you been avoiding me?"

I flinch and turn around so my back is to him. I don't want to answer that question. "I haven't been avoiding you."

Gohan places his hand my shoulder. He turns me around to face him. I staredat him, not sure of what to say. The look in his eyes were knowing; he always knew when I was lying. "You're lying, Piccolo." He starts to walk forward, forcing me to walk backwards. "You were never really good at doing that with me. Well, I mean after I turned 14 you sucked at it but prior to that age I was uh, naïve." I feel my back touch a large tree and he puts his arms on either side of me, trapping me. I could escape if I really want to, but not without a struggle. I know Gohan can easily over power me. "Tell me." he demanded, leaning close to me.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn! He's close to me, so close. He presses his body to mine. Why was he so damn close? My mind just went into over drive. His scent is intoxicating. I look at his eyes. He's determined to hear the truth from me. What do I say? I've been hiding because I love you and don't want anyone else to have you? "Get off me, Gohan." Not what I meant to say.

"No." He smirks. God, he looks sexy. "Tell me why you've been avoiding me first." His expression softens again. I feel like melting. "Just tell me, Piccolo." He whispers in my ear.

I shivered. I didn't want to, believe me, but I did. My breathing is raggedy. "I…I…" I don't want to say it. "Gohan, I told you to get off me." Oh, wonderful Piccolo you always knew what to say…

"And I told you no."

I place my arms on his waist and hold them there. I stare back with as much intensity as his eyes stare into mine. Growling, I finally say why; "Because I couldn't bear to listen to you talk about her! Because I want your eyes to glow the way they do when you looked at her! Because seeing you kiss her broke my heart into a thousand pieces every single fucking time! Do you know how painful it is to have such feelings for you, but know I can't do anything about it? To see that you're happy with some stupid girl instead of me? That I was just…just, replaced!" by this time I'm panting for air. I hate that I just admitted all this to Gohan it's just…he makes me lose…_control._

He grins at me, that wide, annoying, obnoxious, cute, adorable, and lovely grin. I find myself breathless as he leans into me. "Was that so hard, Mr. Piccolo?" he chuckles and places his lips on mine.

That _brat. _His kiss feels good. I respond to his kiss and let his tongue slide in to play with my own. I can't say how long we stand there, just kissing. Minutes, hours, days, who knows. Giving in, I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. He breaks the kiss, but he doesn't pull away much.

I push him away. He stares at me in confusion. He looks hurt, but so am I. "What the hell was that about?" I shout angrily. He breaks up with his girlfriend, hasn't seen me all month, then he just kisses me? Not that I mind but what the hell is going on?

"Oh." He grins sheepishly. "I should explain that, shouldn't I?"

I glare at him. "Yeah."

"heh heh…Well, I was happy with her, for the first month. I was in denial about my feelings for you and I thought maybe Videl would help me get rid of my desires for you." He shrugged. "She didn't. I still thought about you, every day, every night, no matter what I was doing. My heart still raced whenever I was with you." He smirked and blushed slightly. "still does. She's just a good friend to me. That's all."

"So why did you wait so long to break up with her?" I can't help but be jealous that she spent so much time with him. Being in his arms, kissing him, having his love—I've always had his love, too, but I've always wanted more.

"Because it took me a while to realize all this. It wasn't something easy to deal with you know! It was really hard to say 'oh hey Videl, you're a great girl and all, but I really like my mentor better. Sorry I wasted your time because I was confused.' She didn't take it well!"

"Hmph." That's true. I struggled with my feelings for him for years. My cheeks burn up at the thought of the kiss we just shared. It was amazing. "So…what now?" I watch for his reaction carefully.

Gohan wraps those strong muscular arms around my waist and pulls me flush against his body. "Now? Now we make out, get married, make love, have 3 little green babies and have a home right next to my mothers'!"

My eyes widen and I stared at him in shock. Please. For the love of dende, let this be a joke. I love him but I don't want to be put to the test of how much! Isn't the fact that I'd sacrifice my life for him enough? "Y-You're…you're not serious, are you?" For the love of Kami, please be joking!

"Of course not I just wanted to see your reaction. Priceless." He burst out laughing.

"You brat!" I was going to hit him but he just squeezes me in his arms and kisses my cheek. "I wasn't kidding about the making out and making love part…" He says in a husky voice.

"I shouldn't give you any for that joke about living next to your mother."

Gohan leans up and places his lips on mine. I cave. There's no way I can resist him, not after wanting him for so long. When he pulls away his eyes are shinning. They radiated with such…happiness. I felt warm inside. For the first time in months, I smile genuinely at him.

"You'll forgive me." He winks and walked towards his bag that had been discarded onto the ground earlier. He picks it up and puts it over his shoulder. "I have to run some errands for my mom, but I can stop by afterwards and spend a few hours here. You know, catch up." He walks towards me and nuzzles my neck.

Not fighting back my feelings anymore, I hug him. He's finally mine. "Sure, kid. I'll be here."

"You sure? Won't disappear on me for another month?" He says this playfully, but I could hear the slight hint of worry in his voice. He's afraid I'll leave him.

"No, I'll be right here waiting for you, Gohan." He returns the hug and smile at me. Such a beautiful smile.

"I'll see you later then, Piccolo." I give him one last kiss before he flies up and heads in the direction towards the city.

I sit down and close my eyes. I tried to meditate, but I'm distracted again. This time though?

Because my boyfriend is coming to see me later and I can't wait to be with him again.

_**End**_

******I hope you're kind enough to give a simple review ^^; **


End file.
